


the devil cuts loose

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Literally Just Pornography, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Undernegotiated Kink, i am... so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: cody starts to get... weird. snappish, on edge. he misses a few cues onstage, jokes around less with the crew and noel. he even eats less fast food, which is the point where noel starts to wonder if maybe he's sick. but when he asks, cody just glowers at him.(lower case intentional, don't @ me)
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: anonymous





	the devil cuts loose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stifle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174873) by [paranormalbouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet). 

> RPF DISCLAIMER  
this fic does _not_ represent the boys’ rl sexualities & relationship statuses. please don’t show it to them or anyone affiliated or i will dissolve into a puddle of water in shame and all my flying monkeys will have to go live in an underfunded animal shelter
> 
> thanks to paranormalbouquet for being cool with me posting this, i apologize deeply that it ended up being so horny. go check out her original fic and throw some kudos on the pile!

things don't change much after cody's dumb stunt in the bunks. cody colors visibly when he sees noel the next morning, mumbles out a very canadian _sourry, _but they don't discuss it past that.

honestly noel's content to let it lie. in these close quarters awkward moments are bound to come up. as long as he never has to hear cody's breathy moans again, he's content to just bury the memory rather than tease cody mercilessly as the grade school bully inside him so badly wants to. but cody can get worked up over shit like that, convinced he's embarrassed himself terminally. It's one of his girlier traits (apart from the hairdo).

so anyways. noel's letting it go. that is until it becomes a pattern.

three days later, cody tries it in the bunks again. noel thumps the underside of the bunk with his fist. his voice is scratchy with sleep; tongue dry and nasty in his mouth. pissed off, he doesn't make any real effort to quiet his voice "dude, gross. go to sleep." in the darkness, somebody snorts a muffled laugh from one of the other bunks. cody pulls his blankets up and won't speak to noel for half the next day.

two days later, noel's dicking around setting up their podcast mics when he hears a loud, musical sigh from the green room shower.

"bro. _really_?"

the noises stop abruptly. when cody gets out of the shower he's redressed haphazardly and still half hard, and he looks like he wants the floor to open up and swallow him. noel takes the shower next and gets himself off, businesslike, just to clear his head. he doesn't think about cody's choked-off moans as he strokes himself. afterwards he feels calmer again, less prickly. still a little pissed off though. jerking off is one thing but jerking off loudly? there has to be a line somewhere.

three days later, it happens again and noel razzes cody mercilessly for the next few hours. it keeps happening at intervals through the tour, not daily but often enough that noel stops registering it as strange or inappropriate, until it's just something he calls cody out on out of habit. it's just another bit at this point. a weird sexual bit, sure, but that's par for the course with them at this point.

cody also starts to get... weird. snappish, on edge. he misses a few cues onstage, jokes around less with the crew and noel. he even eats less fast food, which is the point where noel starts to wonder if maybe he's sick. but when he asks, cody just glowers at him. other strange moments abound. one day cody wakes up with a weird cowlick in his hair. noel smoothes it down for him without thinking, still sleepy. cody goes bright red and practically runs out the fucking room, like noel has cooties he's worried about catching. noel lets it go, figures that either cody will tell him what's up eventually or he won't, in which case it's not his fucking problem. he's not cody's keeper, no matter how much time they spend around each other these days.

mercifully, they've finally finished the bus leg of the tour. after a frankly awful lyft ride from the airport they they get to tonight's hotel, which is nice enough but unremarkable. cody peels away from the group as soon as he has his key card and tries to disappear upstairs, but their rooms are near each other so noel follows him up.

"dude. what's going on with you lately?" he asks doggedly, determined to squash this before the end of the day.

"nothing," cody says huffily, not looking at noel as he tries his key card. it takes a few tries to catch. once it does, cody shoves his suitcase inside with one foot and pushes into the room behind it. "look i'll talk to you later okay? i just need to lie down for a bit. it was a rough flight, i'm pretty beat."

noel's not buying it. cody's shoulders are tensed as hell under his hoodie. he looks _wired, _not exhausted. noel jams his foot in the door, steps inside after cody before it can lock him out.

"dude. are you pissed at me?"

cody pushes his suitcase into a corner before wheeling around towards noel, looking murderous. 

"seriously?" his tone is straight up venomous. when noel flinches back, he shuts his eyes & breathes deeply, composes his expression, and pastes on a strained little fake smile before trying again.

"sorry, man. i'm just a little... wound up." he smiles weakly.

"cause of what?"

cody shoots him a look like he can't decide if noel is playing dumb, or just a moron. "dude. you know why."

noel gets the unsettling feeling that he's missing something obvious. like it's staring him in the face but until someone else points it out for him he won't notice even though once he does it will seem obvious. like he's lost a pair of sunglasses on his forehead or some shit.

"do i?" he asks stupidly, needing to know.

cody looks torn between embarrassment and annoyance, like he can't believe he has to say this.

"i haven't gotten off in weeks okay? my balls are so blue i'm surprised they haven't fallen off my body yet. so excuse the fuck out of me for taking a tone with you."

his eyes are brown and wild; when noel catches them he looks away, cheeks pinking.

noel's first instinct would be to laugh under any other circumstance but cody looks certifiably _bird box_ crazy. so instead he asks, "how long?" trying to keep his tone neutral.

cody lets out a little expelled breath, halfway between a sigh and a sob.

"since we started tour. i haven't come once." he sniffles, his voice wobbling like he's close to actual tears of frustration. 

noel whistles low. "that's..."

"three weeks. almost a month now."

"seriously. not once?"

cody glares at him, still embarrassed but murderous. if he was a girl the expression would be pretty endearing. 

"you interrupt me _every time._"

noel feels compelled to justify himself. "only when you're like, obnoxiously loud!"

cody's blush deepens. he mumbles something under his breath.

"what was that?" noel asks, raising his brows.

"i get loud when i'm close. i try to muffle it but-" cody's eyes drop even further. he's getting red. "when i'm close to coming- i just can't help it."

fuck, noel thinks distantly. that would be really hot, if a girl said it. it's still pretty hot, even though cody's not a girl. 

_fuck, _he thinks again, and then realizes he's said it aloud when cody nods tightly in agreement.

"yeah." there's a short pause before cody continues, somewhat calmer once he's got that outburst out. "so would you mind..." he gestures towards the door.

there's a long, frozen moment as noel studies the line of cody's body, the sweat dampening his hair, the line of him already half-hard through his sweats. the desparate, half-crazy look in his eyes.

in the end the decision isn't hard to make. noel steps forward and puts one hand on cody's hip. cody's mouth falls open slightly, and he goes stock-still, but doesn't pull away. his wide eyes study noel like a possibly dangerous wild animal.

"this is what you need right?" noel asks, his voice low and raspy. "somebody to make you feel good? i can help you out, man. i don't mind." 

the words sound almost porno stupid in his mouth, but cody's staring at him conflicted like noel's making some good points. he still isn't pulling away so noel takes a chance, starts rubbing his thumb against the curve of cody's hip. cody presses into the motion, his mouth dropping open unconsciously.

his open features are torn between surprise and temptation, like he’s unexpectedly come across some new food he’s five seconds away from asking for a bite of.

”yeah, okay,” he says quietly, after a long and terrifying moment spent processing. he stays still though, eyeing noel like he’s expecting him to dip cody in his arms and ravish him right here on the shitty off-white carpeting.

it’s tempting. but noel’s enjoying this tense, in-between space, the anticipation before the first real intentional touch. he leans in towards cody’s ear, carefully maintaining their single electric point of contact between his hand and cody’s hipbone.

“take your shoes off. then get on the bed.”

cody nods, licking his lower lip; like noel, he looks caught in the moment, spellbound. when noel wrenches himself away and turns to lock the door, quick and businesslike, he hears the frantic rustle of cody following his instructions. satisfaction blooms thick and heady in his stomach but noel smooths out his grin carefully before he turns back around. he wants to make cody squirm for his approval a little; no good letting him know how gone noel is for his messy ass right away.

laying on top of the duvet, in his traveling outfit and socks, he looks soft, _impressionable_ in the memory-foam sense.

cody's still noisy but noel finds he likes it when he's the cause. he shoves cody's sweats down to mid-thigh and gives him a sloppy handjob with the hotel's complimentary hand & body lotion, even though he doesn't really need it from the way cody's leaking pre. he moans indolently as he comes, toes curling in his socks. (_ha, _noel thinks to himself incoherently, _we're fine, no homo._) cody looks so relieved and untensed after, practically melting into the bed. noel traces one finger idly through the come streaking his chest and stomach.

"you were really saving it up, huh" he says, faux impressed, just to see cody's blush deepen.

cody lies passive while noel cleans him up, but his skin breaks out in goosebumps as noel touches it gently. he still hasn't gone entirely soft, and when noel brushes a thumb gently near the base of his cock he moans weakly.

"what do you think, baby boy?" noel asks, his voice shot."can you come again for me?"

cody bites his lip. "i'm not sure-"

”we'll take it slow,' noel reassures him, stroking his cheek. ”but only if you want to.”

cody nods quietly. his eyes are wide as saucers.

noel figures 'fuck it, in for a penny' and strips him piece by piece, leans in & allows himself one wet messy kiss on the lips; cody melts into it but suddenly noel's feeling some type of way so he quickly shifts to the corner of his mouth, then trails downwards as he sucks hickeys down cody's body.

this time he sucks and fingers cody inexpertly. he doesn't know what he's doing but it doesn't seem to matter to cody, who whimpers gratefully as noel's fingers crook inside him. he strokes noel's cheekbone gently, lovingly.

after he comes cody passes out on top of the covers. noel withdraws his fingers gently, wrangles the covers out from under cody. he’s flat on his back and snoring gently, starfished artlessly across the bed.

noel's been hard for a while now but he's feeling strangely relaxed about it. instead of touching himself, he settles down at the shitty hotel arm chair and orders them food, watches cody sleep from the corner of his eye as he dicks around on his phone and tries not to wonder whether he's irrevocably ruined their friendship.

when their food comes noel blocks the rest of the room off from the delivery man with his body, not sure whether it's some stupid chivalrous impulse or a desire to keep the guy from judging him. when he locks the door and turns back around cody's up, blinking sleepily and rubbing his stomach. there's a pillow crease on one of his cheeks that noel is somewhat unnerved to find adorable.

they eat wordlessly; noel in the shitty hotel chair and cody still in bed, his lap covered with the wrinkled sheets. afterwards noel can tell that cody wants to talk but he's worried that will break the spell and they'll have to deal with the fucking magnitude of the stupid shit they just did. once they leave this room things won't be simple any more. so instead he tries to enjoy it while he can, trashes the empty styrofoam containers before cuddling up into bed next to cody, ruffling his hair in a gentle noogie.

"feeling better, little man?"

cody screws up his face petulantly at the nickname, but the pout dissolves quickly into a lazy smile. "yeah," he says dreamily, staring up at the ceiling. he looks more relaxed than noel's seen him in weeks. at the same time, noel still wants him, wants him desperately. obviously he'll fuck off if cody tells him to, but since this might be the only time they ever get this close, he still has to ask.

“do you think you can manage one more for me, baby?” he asks carefully, stroking the sweaty hair back from cody’s forehead.

cody looks apprehensive but interested despite himself.

noel gets an idea in his head. he licks his lips, drops his voice down real low into that flirty fuckboy register that gets all his youtube comments going. "i mean, who knows how long i'll make you wait next time."

cody swallows loudly. "yeah, ok. will you-'" his eyes dart down along their pressed-together bodies to noel's crotch. he flushes. "will you fuck me this time?" his tone's uncertain; he's avoiding eye contact, adorably.

noel's whole body lights up, electrified. "yeah, baby. of course," he breathes. it takes a moment for the problem to become apparent. "shit, we don't have any condoms."

cody drops his head back dramatically into the pillows. "fuuuuck," he says throatily. his mouth elongates deliciously around the word.

"we could postmates it," noel suggests.

"i am not looking at a delivery guy in the face and taking a strip of condoms in a plastic bag. i refuse."

noel rolls off him to the side, planting his head in the pillows.

"we could..." cody sounds tentative, embarrassed. "i mean... it's not a great idea. but like... i got tested last month. and obviously i haven't been getting laid a bunch since. so."

noel pulls his head out of the pillows and rolls tot the side to look at him. cody avoids his eyes, looking down at his hands which are twisting nervously in the bedspread.

"we could go raw," he says quietly, like there's any way noel could refuse him.

he's right, it isn't a good idea. there's no way they won't regret this tomorrow morning. at the same time it's also the sexiest fucking thing noel's heard in months. he leans over wordlessly and snatches the half-empty bottle of complimentary hand lotion from the bedside table.

this time when noel slips his fingers inside cody it's quick, businesslike. no more teasing. the little microexpressions that flit across cody's face as noel's fingers flex inside him are intoxicating but there's no time to stop and appreciate them. noel can already tell neither one of them is going to last long this time. there's a kind of desperation attendant in his actions as he stretches cody out for him, the petrifying polarizing knowledge that this might be the only time he ever gets to feel cody like this.

noel slicks himself up and presses inside cody with one hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock so he doesn't shoot off the second he touches himself.

"oh, jesus" he chants as he eases himself inside, repeating it senselessly until the phrase loses any semblance of meaning. every muscle in his body feels clenched up and trembling, shaking with the effort of holding himself together, holding himself back.

finally their hips sit flush against each other. noel's head is completely blank, unable to process anything beside the slick drag, the beautiful, excruciating pressure of cody's body around him. beneath him, cody's breathing deep and deliberate, eyes closed and brow furrowed like he's trying to meditate. his chest rises and falls hypnotically, flushed and sweaty beneath the light matting of hair. he's only half hard but he's getting there. everything about him looks fucking delicious.

noel feels his gut clench looking down at him. he's the one who laid cody out like that, got him sweaty and whimpering, expression blown open with desire. he almost can't believe this isn't just some strange wet dream, to be enjoyed and then pushed aside into the deepest, darkest corner of his subconscious. 

"you doing okay, man?" he asks carefully, smoothing cody's disastrous hair back from his forehead. "do you want me to stop?"

cody shakes his head slowly, laboriously. "no. you can- you can move. just. be gentle."

"course i will, baby."

cody mostly just lies there, though he moves his hips up weakly into noel's strokes, his mouth open, panting. noel keeps his movements slow, gentle. he's aching to go faster but after waiting so long he's shamefully close already; he wants to savor this in case it's the only time they ever fuck. eventually cody drags him down for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. his tongue tastes like barbecue sauce but noel doesn't mind. he loses himself in the kiss, drops his weight down fully onto cody who hisses, still sensitive. his muscles clench around noel and noel can't help it, his hips snap forward reflexively, drawing desperate, musical little noises out of cody.

coming inside cody might be the sweetest release he's ever felt. it sneaks up on noel, washes over him like an unexpectedly powerful wave at the beach. he's sucked into the undertow, gasping; his face twisting into what feels like a truly ugly contortion. but cody's staring up at him near worshipfully, actually looks endeared by it.

after noel's finished shuddering through the aftershocks he slicks his hand up and grabs cody's cock as gently as he can. cody groans like his heart is breaking but he shakes his head frantically when noel stills his fist. "please," he rasps out, before biting his knuckles to muffle another undignified noise. his muscles clenching hurts noel's dick but complaining would be pretty hypocritical of him at this point. instead he speeds his hand up, twisting roughly on the upstroke. cody _screams_ as he comes, almost completely dry this time.

he knows they'll regret not cleaning up properly later, but his limbs feel leaden and cody's already half-asleep. he uses the discarded t shirt from earlier to wipe up a bit and then spoons himself up behind cody, hooks his chin over cody's shoulder even though they're both sticky with sweat and cody's jawline is starting to bristle with uncomfortable stubble.

cody's little sleepy noises don't bother noel as much post-coitally. cuddled up in his arms, they're actually even kind of cute. they make cody seem sweet and delicate, something that needs to be taken careful care of. noel's grip on his waist tightens slightly, and cody pushes up into the contact, murmuring sleepily. 

noel can feel the gay panic incoming but he shoves it at bay; nuzzling into cody so he can blot it out with the warmth and the weight and the scent of him, warm and familiar. noel can deal with the rest of it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "it's oh so quiet" by bjork  



End file.
